1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball game recreational and training device, in particular to such a device for use as a training aid for soccer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Training devices for soccer or other ball games, in which the ball is held captive on a tether secured to, or held by, the user, are known. Such devices eliminate the need for the user to retrieve the ball after it has been kicked away.
In one recent disclosure of such a device (U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,797), the ball is held in a net to which is attached one end of an inelastic cord. The cord has a loop at the other end which is held by the user. The length of the cord can be adjusted in dependence on the particular exercise being performed. A disadvantage of this known training device is that the tether is relatively short and the ball is therefore retained in very close proximity to the user. Whilst this is acceptable for many exercises, in other cases, e.g. where the ball is struck with considerably force, it is undesirable or impractical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,046 discloses a device in which a solid, rubber-like ball is tethered to a hand-held reel by a flexible line. A ratchet and pawl mechanism permits the line to unwind when a force is applied to the ball. The pawl is biased into engagement with the ratchet in such a manner as to prevent rewinding of the line. This device does not provide any effective means of arresting the flight of the ball. Also, the user must release the pawl in order to bring about rewinding of the line. A further disadvantage is that the ball is not a real soccer ball and therefore may not behave in a realistic manner.
In another known device, disclosed in French Patent No. 2,105,789, the ball is again held in a net to which is attached one end of a cord. The cord is wound on a reel housed in a unit held by the user. When the ball is kicked by the user, the cord unwinds from the reel. Again, there is no provision for automatic rewinding of the cord. To rewind the cord, and hence retrieve the ball, the user must press a button on the unit. This brings an electrical motor into engagement with the reel and simultaneously completes an electrical circuit which energizes the motor. Engagement of the motor with the reel is by means of a drive plate on the end of the motor shaft. The plate is pressed against the side of the reel and engages the reel frictionally.
Furthermore, such a device is not effective in arresting movement of the ball away from the user. The device is thus not suitable for use in a confined space. Also, the device is relatively complex and requires the provision of an electrical battery.